


Recharge

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Conversations, Exhaustion, F/F, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: And for the first time in her life, Elizabeth felt tired.





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and write Aigis and Elizabeth so here's this. No idea if I'm any good at it but woo hoo!

Elizabeth felt she wasn’t getting any closer to her goal. No matter the Wild Card she would appear before, no matter what gathering of Persona Users she crashed, no matter how many forms of Erebus she beat… The person she cared for was still needed as the Great Seal.

It seemed as if she wouldn’t make it any closer with the way she was going at this point. It was as if he was being held just out of reach and she kept jumping for him like an idiot. An optimistic idiot… All of it was catching up to her.

And for the first time in her life, Elizabeth felt tired.

She walked along the empty street, trying to keep her chin held high, but she could feel her shoulders sag. This wasn’t good… Not when she was following a familiar sense. Someone she had served in the Velvet Room. If Aigis were to see her like this she wouldn’t know what to do.

“Perhaps I should find her later, then.” She sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. “There’s only so much my wily charm can get passed someone like her.”

“Who are you talking about, Elizabeth-san?”

Elizabeth froze before turning around, now face to face with the android. She was really off her game if she hadn’t sensed just how close Aigis really was. As if she needed more proof this was all wearing her down.

“No one important to you. Though there is something to note; it does seem you finally remember my name!” She forced a smile onto her face. “I was afraid you would forget it again…”

“I only forgot the last time because you were different than when you served in the Velvet Room.” Aigis frowned at her. “You cannot blame me for not realizing it was you.”

“I am not different from then, just more… Liberal with expressing myself.” She gave a pout and poked Aigis in the chest. “I should have requested you take me into the mall created in the Abyss of Time. You would have known then.”

“Perhaps, but I would have no reason to take you out, would I?” Aigis tilted her head to the side. “You would assist me in the fusion of Personas, but even then Igor-san did more than you did.”

“Oh, you do have a point. I never did give you access to the compendium, did I?” Elizabeth puffed out her cheeks. Maybe she should have done more for Aigis, that would at least give her one clear ally in this all…

One ally to make it all easier.

Aigis blinked. “Compendium?”

“You don’t know what that is, do you?” Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. “It simply keeps track of all the Personas used by a guest. Though honestly, it was put into use later in time. The first guests were like you, no compendium to resummon their Personas…”

“Well, at least that means you did not do it in order to isolate me.” Aigis shook her head. “Though I do believe it would have been better for you to keep that to yourself.”

“Why, how rude! I have no reason to hide anything from you, Aigis!”

“You have not told me the details of your journey. Does that not count as you hiding something?” Aigis rose an eyebrow.

“I…” Elizabeth looked down, brows furrowing. “I forgot I had mentioned that to you. But I promise, I will tell you in due time…”

“You are going to say that again, I see…” Aigis sighed, shaking her head. “Could I ask one thing about the journey?”

Elizabeth looked back up at Aigis. “No promises for an answer.”

“I was not expecting an answer, if I’m being honest.” Aigis shrugged. “But I am curious. Is this journey of yours the reason you appear to be so tired?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Elizabeth wouldn’t call the emotion in her heart panic, but it was unpleasant. “I’m fine!”

“Are you sure? Your boots are not even, your hair is messier than I have ever seen it, and your dress has a stain on it.” Aigis pointed at a small black stain. “If you were not tired, I am sure you would be as neat as always.”

“That’s nothing--”

“My sensors also read that your shoulders are lower than usual and your smile is false.” Oh dammit.

“Well, I suppose I  _ am  _ a bit tired, but it’s none of your concern.” She poked Aigis on the nose. “We both need to strive to be stronger before we get too involved with each other, don’t you agree?”

Aigis frowned and looked away. “I did not mean to offend. I am just worried about you, Elizabeth-san.”

Elizabeth actually felt herself pause for a moment. “Aigis, there’s no reason to worry about me! I’m just fine going it on my own for now!”

“Elizabeth-san…” Aigis’ brow furrowed in frustration. “You seem to be trying to push me away.”

Elizabeth took a few steps back. “I-I am not! I would love to chat, but--”

“But you are tired and you do not want me to know?” The android rose an eyebrow. “You cannot fool me, Elizabeth-san. I seem to be able to read non-humans as well as I can humans.”

“It’s really nothing for you to worry about.” Elizabeth gave Aigis a frown. “You have your friends to worry about, yes? I won’t call on you while you’re busy.”

Aigis thought for a moment before stretching out her arms, as if offering a hug. “I may be busy, but I can offer temporary comfort.”

Elizabeth crossed her arms and shifted. “I’m sorry to say that I don’t understand.”

“I am offering you a hug, Elizabeth-san.” Aigis looked at the ground, her lower lip starting to quiver. “...I know what it is like to be tired while on a journey. Please allow me to help you, even if only in a small way.”

Elizabeth shifted again before taking a few steps towards Aigis. “I’m only doing this to please you, I hope you realize that.”

Aigis gave her a small smile. “Whatever you say, Elizabeth-san.”

Elizabeth took one more step forward and fell right into Aigis’ arms. It was nice when Aigis wrapped her arms around her, she had to admit. Contact with another person might have been just what she needed… Elizabeth rubbed her cheek against Aigis’ cheek. Yes, that seemed to be what she needed.

“Elizabeth-san?”

“Not now Aigis, I’m recharging!” That was a good way to put it, yes… She was recharging. “I didn’t realize this would help so much…”

“I did not realize that a simple hug would be so useful either…” Aigis paused. “But I am glad to help.”

Elizabeth smiled again, this one actually genuine. “Perhaps I should seek you out more often.”

“...Please do not just turn me into a recharging station, Elizabeth-san.”

“No promises!”

“Elizabeth-san…”


End file.
